A Nelena Love Story
by LailaAwesome
Summary: The story takes place 2013, Nick and Selena have been dating for three years straight now, when Nick decides its time to step things up a notch in their relationship.
1. Chapter One, The Beginning

It was 2013. Selena and Nick have been officially dating for three years now. They were completely in love. They went everywhere together, did everything together. Everyone was very supportive of their relationship, every step of the way. On Valentine's Day they were at a beautiful restaurant. Selena kept admiring the flowers on the tables. "This place is amazing Nick, thank you so much." Selena dropped her phone. "Oops I'll get that for you" Nick said. He didn't get her phone, he kneeled down and took something out of his pocket. It was a ring. Nick said "Selena, I knew I loved you since January,2010. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Selena Marie Gomez, Will you marry me?" Selena was in shock. "Are you serious?!" she blurted out. "OF COURSE!" She got upped and hugged him so hard they both fell over, and she gave him a huge kiss. Everyone in the restaurant started cheering, and they were happy as could be.

They left the diner happily and rushed to the car, with double the usual paparazzi. Of course the word somehow got out. They went to Nick's house . The paparazzi would be insane the next couple of days, which meant they really couldn't go out much, so Nick asked Selena to just stay at his house tonight because he couldn't imagine being away from her for a day. They got in their pajamas which were just sweat pants and a comfy shirt and watched movies. In the middle of the night Nick woke up to see Selena sleeping away with the TV on, they fell asleep. He shut the TV and put a blanket on Selena. Hey watched her for a moment then got off the couch and slept on the floor next to her, giving her room to lie down.

The next day Selena woke up from the couch. She managed to say "Nick what time is it?" He responded, "7:00! Come here! I'm in the kitchen!" She got up rubbing her eyes. Selena got in the kitchen and saw a beautiful breakfast on the table complete with a flower on her tray."Aww, you're way too good for me" She said."Now don't say that!!" Said Nick. "No really you're the best Nicholas." She responded. Nick smiled. "When is that charity event?" She asked Nick. "9:30! You better eat and get ready to go!" Selena kept thinking of how contagious Nick's happiness was.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two, The Charity Event

**Selena walked into the kitchen after she got dressed, wearing a blue dress with flowers, and a white jacket. She swirled into Nick's arms and Nick swayed her around. "All ready to go?" Nick whispered into her ear, still holding her. "Yup, all done! We should probably get going, its 8:30." With that, Selena grabbed her purse and they went out the door. Paparazzi was gathering already. Selena looked overwhelmed. Nick was holding her closely not letting her out of his sight. Nick was always very protective over Selena but it made her feel good, comfortable. As if he was looking out for her, which he was. "C'mon." he said, looking very focused. Selena hopped in the front of Nick's black truck trying to ignore the cameras flashing as they drove away. "So I was thinking, tonight we should invite my family over, you know to announce our engagement." Nick said. "Sure! That'd be great! I miss them anyway." She replied. "Yea, me too." Nick said watching the road.**

**As they continued talking, it began to rain, which they both loved so it didn't ruin their day. They finally arrived to the charity event. Neither of them had and umbrellas so Nick grabbed a newspaper and out it over Selena as they got out. Selena noticed a lot of other celebrities there, Celine Dion, Alicia Keys, Madonna, Justin Timberlake. Then she spotted them. In 2011 Miley and Demi were no longer friends, leaving all three of them alone. (Except Selena was still friends with Taylor Swift, but not as close as Demi and here used to be years back.) They tried not to stare at eachother, but Miley and Demi couldn't help but noticed Selena and Nick, hearing the big news and all. Miley decided to be nice and congratulate Selena first, even though she was a little hurt. Miley mostly got over Nick anyway so she stepped up. " Hi Selena, I just wanted to say congratulations I'm really happy for you." Her voice sounded caring and sweet. "Thank you Miley, you really don't know how much that means to me." Selena said still glancing at Demi's rudeness. "Well I should really go to my seat, nice seeing you again guys." Miley said. They both said bye. Selena took a quick look at Nick just to see his expression. Nick showed no feelings at all. She was relieved.**

**They finally got in the building. The first person she saw when she walked in was Joe. Joe saw them too, he was about to go up to them when she noticed the engagement rings. He hesitated but then walked up to Nick. "Why didn't you---" "We just got engaged yesterday." He interrupted Joe. "We were planning on inviting the family over today and telling you over dinner." "Oh, well congratulations! You guys were meant to be together, I just can't believe my little brother is getting married before me!" Joe laughed. "Well we should go sit down, sit next to us?" Nick asked. "Sure!" When they got seated the lady who is in charge of the fundraiser began to talk. "Okay, welcome everybody! We have people outside waiting to donate their clothes to the needy so we should get going! Everybody get paired up with someone to run a table. So, partner up children!" Everybody laughed. They worked hard that day, working and thanking people for their donation. Then finally Demi got the guts to talk to Selena. "Hi, Sel." She sounded hesitant. "I heard you and Nick got engaged." "Yeah, we did actually. When we figure out the date of the wedding you're more than welcome to come." Selena said trying to patch things up."Look Sel I really miss us being friends. I can't believe we got mad at each other for something we did when we were 17!" Demi said. "I was thinking we could figure out some day for you and Nick to come to my place." Selena thought about it a second. "Sure, I would love that." She said. Nick tried not to eaves drop and just continued doing his thing. But it was hard, considering they were right next to him. "I never said congratulations to you guys. I love you two!" "Congratulations Nick." She said. "Thanks Dem, I'll see you soon?" He asked. "For sure. Bye."**

**The day was pretty good but when they were leaving paparazzi was by the car. One of them was very close to Selena and touched her thigh. Out of instinct she slapped him. Nick saw what happened and grabbed him against the car. He almost punched him, but couldn't imagine what people would say. He whispered to him, "I swear, if you ever do that again I will hunt you down and kick your ass." He grabbed the mans camera. The man apologized rudely. Nick and Selena drove away.**


	3. Chapter Three, The Fight

When Nick and Selena got home they invited the whole family to their place. Even though Joe already new he planned on still acting surprised. Nick called everyone over, his parents and Frankie, Joe, Kevin, and Danielle. Selena called her mom, Taylor and her step dad. Everyone was excited about the news and Nick's parents blabbed on about their wedding and memories. They had a lot of fun seeing their family altogether again but they were relieved when they left. Selena was moving into Nick's house the next day so she just spent the night at his house too. When their families left they plopped onto the couch. Nick was calmed down about the incident of the paparazzi earlier, and he still had the camera. They sat next to each other and Nick said, "Let's take a look at what we have here!" They searched through the pictures on the camera seeing pictures of them, and all different celebrities. "Ha-ha well at least he takes nice pictures!" Selena giggled.

Later on they got in their pajamas and slept next to each other. "I can't believe we're getting married." Nick said quietly in her ear. "I know, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered back. "That sounds good to me, Sel, it really does." It was a great moment they shared together. They kept thinking about how great it will be when they're married. Nick got closer to Selena's face and gave her a kiss. "I love you." Selena said, half asleep. He smiled and watched her fall asleep. He decided he should probably get some sleep too.

The next day Nick woke up with an idea. Since Selena has been working so hard on her new album, he thought he should plan a party for her the day the album came out. Her best friend was Taylor, so he called Taylor and asked if it was a good idea and if she would help him plan the party. She happily accepted. They spent all day figuring out what she would want there and who she would want to invite. Later on when Nick came home Selena looked angry and upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh like you think I don't know?!" She replied. Nick was extremely confused. "You left before I woke up and you were out all day. Who were you with Nick?" She said, raising her voice. "I was with Kevin playing golf!" He replied, not wanting to blow the party just yet. "Oh yeah then why when I called you're family they didn't know where you were?" She said, looking angrier. "You want to know the truth? Wanna know?? I was with Taylor all day planning a surprise party for when you're album came out!" Nick yelled. Selena felt horrible. "Oh my god, Nick I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Whatever." He said softly grabbing his coat.

He went to Kevin's house. Kevin always was the insightful one, always the one he went to in a time of need. "What should I do Kev?" Nick said. "Well if she apologizes just tell her that you were sorry for just leaving her like that in the morning but you wanted it to be a surprise." "Yeah I guess so but still, this is the first fight we had in a while. It made me feel horrible." Nick said. "But I guess I should get going, I don't want her to think I disappeared again." Kevin laughed "Okay I'll see you at her party? If you're still having the party?" He asked. " Yeah I guess we can't let this go to waste. It was a stupid argument anyway, we'll get over it." Nick replied. They said good bye and Nick went home. "Hey Nick." Sel said. Nick smiled softly. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled like that, I should have just called and asked what you were doing, and whatever you would say I would take your word for it." Sel said. Thinking of what Kev told him to do he replied, "No I should have told you I was going out instead of scaring you like that." Selena smiled, "Even?" "Even." They felt like kids doing that again. "Want to help me move my stuff in? I think I should do it today." She said. "Of course I'll help you, I'm ready when you are!"


End file.
